pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style)
Amathist1998's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Rita (Hugo Series) *Disgust - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) *Fear - Mr. Fussy (Mr. Men) *Bing Bong - Yogi-Bear *Jill's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Hugo (Hugo Series) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Stephen Wolf (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Wally Walrus (The Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Cool Girl - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Fear - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Rita We Should Cry *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Pinkie Pie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Gingersnap My Bad *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Mr. Fussy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Amathist1998 Style) - Transcripts Category:Amathist1998 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG